Stay With Me
by twistedsteele
Summary: Will Anastasia and Christian's marriage survive with the news and arrival of Little Blip? How many wrong doings can Ana survive from Mr Grey before she realises that she deserves more and will Christian try to be a better man for Mrs Grey and their unborn child?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the 50 Shades Trilogy and no copyright infringement is intended. I do wish Christian was mine though… Yum!**

**A/N: Hello darlings! So… I was transferring everything from my computer to my new laptop and I stumbled upon this. Seems my brain-frying week erased this little piece of writing from my memory. I had completely forgotten that I'd written this and now I NEED to post it :) I am aware that my other story starts around the time of Ana's pregnancy as well, but both will take very different directions. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited **_**Colour Splashes in Our World of Grey.**_** I will respond this week. You rock! I cannot guarantee regular updates because of my and my husband's work schedules but I will try and write as often as I can. I hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter One

Morphing Emotions:

Shooting up in bed, I inhale large dosages of air as the tears trickle down my face. _What a nightmare!_ Swiping at the unwelcomed water works I turn my head to the side and notice that it is just past two in the morning. Tossing the duvet back, I rise to my feet and quickly grab onto the edges of the bedside table for support. My trembling limbs are accompanied by a strong wave of nausea. Clasping my hand over my mouth tightly, I stumble to the bathroom as quickly as my shaking, overtired form will carry me and I empty the few contents of my stomach into the toilet.

After what feels like hours, my morning sickness recedes and I rise more steadily to my feet. Flushing the toilet, I make my way over to the sink and hold onto the edge with one hand as I grab my toothbrush with the other. After cleaning the foul taste out of my mouth, I reluctantly look up into the mirror and notice the dark circles under my eyes.

Revealing this news to Christian should have been a happy time. A time where he would sweep me off my feet, twirl me around and then pull me into an all-encompassing embrace, filled with love and excitement. We would celebrate the joy of a new life growing inside me. Instead he flipped out and left to god only knows where, to do god only knows what. My subconscious shakes her head at me with a sad look emanating from her telling me, _you knew this would happen if you fell pregnant, _while my inner goddess has vanished altogether. _So much for your help,_ I think angrily. Tears of sadness and anger pool in my eyes at the way everything unfolded and quickly, I grab a face cloth to wash away the tears staining my pale face.

Walking back into the bedroom, I glare at the clock which now reads 02:35. Searching the house, I discover that Christian is still out and about. _What were you expecting after your news?_ Racing back up to the bedroom, I grab my Blackberry and check for any word from Christian. No missed calls, no text messages and no emails. My heart plummets and I sink onto the bed. I try calling and his phone rings until it reaches his voicemail.

"Hi… It's me. Where are you? I'm sorry…" swallowing the lump in my throat, I whisper, "Please come home… I love you."

Ending the call, my heart clenches and the tears well up once again as my fingers tighten around my phone. The time when I need you the most and you go and pull a disappearing-fifty-act on me. _Where are you, my dear, sweet fifty?_ My sadness slowly turns to anger as the minutes tick by. Angrily, I throw the phone against the wall and watch with satisfaction as the pieces break apart. _See how you feel when you can't reach me_. My inner goddess has made an appearance and is glowering at me. He brought it upon himself I tell her with bitterness swirling around my thoughts.

I storm into our walk in closet and pull out a light blue, knee length, halter neck dress. Walking over to the drawers I grab the blue, lace panties that Taylor purchased for me, many months ago. Stomping back to the closet, I grab a pair of light blue and silver heels, really high ones. God, I hope I don't break my neck in these. Walking back to the drawers, I pull out my thigh high, skin-toned stockings and drop ungracefully back onto the bed.

Once I'm dressed, I head over to the mirror and apply some mascara, a touch of eyeliner and some lip gloss. I pull out the bracelet Christian got me for my birthday and tie it around my right wrist. Pulling my hair back into a high ponytail, I swish my head gently from side to side and feel satisfied when the waves lead into a curl and sway sexily. Pinching my cheeks for some colour, I head back into the bedroom and grab a matching handbag.

Dumping the contents and my wallet from one handbag to the other, adding my pregnancy medication into the mix, I quickly zip it up and make my way to the kitchen to grab the keys for my R8. Taylor and Gail look up, shocked at my appearance at this time of the morning. _Yes, I can look good too. _What the hell are they still doing awake anyway?

"Mrs Grey?" Taylor greets me with a wary and questioning tone.

"Taylor. Gail." I nod as I walk over to the shelf that our keys are placed on.

"Mrs Grey." Gail greets me. _Oh, so now I'm Mrs Grey again and not Ana._

Grabbing my car's key off the hook, I turn around and make a hasty retreat out of the kitchen and I watch with satisfaction as both their faces screw up in horror. I race to the elevator and push the button repeatedly. _Fuck, what is taking so long? _Taylor comes to stand next to me as I wait impatiently for the lift to arrive. My anger is still bubbling just under the surface and seeing Taylor following me makes me explode.

"What the fuck do you want Taylor?" I whisper-shout angrily through clenched teeth and I stare coldly at him. Taylor blanches at my reaction and stutters out a response. None of his staff have ever seen me angry.

"Mrs Grey, my apologies." He stammers, "I am just doing my job." The doors to the elevator open and I give an undignified snort as I step angrily into the confined space. Of course, Taylor steps in next to me and punches in the code to take us down. When we reach the parking, I disregard the dull ache starting in my feet, from stomping in such killer heels, as I march over to my car, shoulders squared and head held high. Unlocking the vehicle, Taylor holds open the door for me and I jump in swiftly, locking the doors again before Taylor can climb in. I fire up the engine and start to open the garage door.

"Mrs Grey?" he asks with a look of pure fear sketched over his facial features and I almost feel bad for him, knowing what Christian is like… a_lmost_. Rolling the window down just an inch so that he can hear me, I give him a half apologetic look and tell him, "You can do your job in your own vehicle, Taylor." Turning the window up, I speed out of the garage and into the night. I have no doubt that Mr Grey will be in contact with his security team shortly and get some news he won't be very pleased to hear about. I don't give a shit and quite frankly, I am still too pissed to care who he does and doesn't fire simply because I want to go for a drive, alone. Maybe I can find him before he gets that call. _Sure, you keep telling yourself that Steele. _My subconscious never lets up.

Ten minutes of speeding has passed and I have landed up where a few bars are scattered around one another and Christian's R8 is parked outside one of them. Realisation dawns on me and I know that we are very close to that paedophile's salon. I take a closer look and notice a vehicle that looks like Elena's, parked right next to Christian's. My jaw drops to the floor, the shaking kicks in and my body freezes as a cold dread settles in my bones. _There is no way. _He wouldn't do this to me… would he?

Parking my car right behind Christian's, I climb out with grace that only seems to make an appearance in these kinds of situations. I walk over slowly to the bar and take a deep breathe, my heart working double time and pounding frantically beneath my rib cage. As I release the air from my lungs, I peek in through the window and my entire world slows down as I watch the horrific scene unfold before my eyes.

_No. No. No._ Taking a step back, I stumble on something and almost lose my balance. Righting myself, I continue to stare at them as I walk backwards. Once my feet reach the curb, I turn around and look around frantically for an escape. Noticing a few dark alleyways, I turn around and throw my key towards my car and turn back, running towards one of the pitch-black alleys. I slip into the darkness and push my back against the wall as I inhale sharply and rapidly while the sting of tears race down my cheeks. My breathing is erratic and my body is shaking. I am so cold. Wrapping my arms around myself, my legs give in and I slump to the cold and dirty concrete floor on one side of a huge trash can. Drawing my legs up to my chest, I wrap my arms around my legs instead and rest my head sideways over my arms as I cry silently.

I hear screeching tires and it sounds like it comes from more than one car but I can't be sure. I'm not sure of anything anymore and the distant sounds of shouting and barked orders float around me.

"Her fucking car is here. She must be close. FIND HER!" I hear him shout out and more frenzied activity happens in the distance.

"ANA! Where the fuck are you? ANA!" he shouts repeatedly and the sound of the rising panic in his voice grips me and my entire body starts to convulse as the salty liquid enters my mouth. _Breathe, Ana, breathe. _Choking on my tears, I try desperately to inhale some much needed oxygen. He said he loved me… He vowed to protect me…

"ANA!"

You promised…

"God, Ana, please!"

"Ana, baby girl. It's Kate. Where are you?"

Katie?

"Mrs Grey!" Taylor's voice rings closer as his footsteps fall nearer to my hiding place.

_He can't find me_. I'm frozen. _He can't find me_. I need to get away. _He can't find me._ I cannot move. _Oh god, he is going to find me. Please, don't find me. It's not me. _You don't need me… you don't need us_. Her… it's her. _It's always been her… You need her.

The painful thought that I am not and never have been enough clutches at every fibre of my being and I shatter into a million shards, a strangled sob escaping me. _I can't do this. He cannot find me._

Staring up into the dark, night sky I send out a silent prayer for somebody to end this nightmare that I cannot escape from. As I allow my eyes to drop back towards the ground, I quickly scramble to my feet, my swollen eyes locking onto Taylor's relieved yet wary ones.

"Mrs Grey?" He says loudly, too loudly.

"No, Taylor." I whisper-sob and mustering up as much strength as my body is capable of at this time, I swiftly push Taylor against his chest and watch with satisfaction as he stumbles a few steps backwards, giving me the necessary space to escape.

Slipping through the gap, I bolt out of the alley and into the street, colliding with something hard. My knees buckle and I inhale sharply. _Christian! No, no, no. _The unbidden memory of what I witnessed mere minutes ago floats into my mind. _He doesn't want me. It's her._

"Ana, oh thank god." He lets out a relieved breath that has a trace of bourbon to it and encases me tightly in his arms. I struggle to break free. I am vaguely aware that I am kicking and screaming and crying at the top of my lungs for him to release me but it's too much. Everything is just too much and my body is on sensory overload. I watch as the darkness creeps in around me while people un-focus in my line of vision. My body sags in his strong hold and I give myself over to the inviting nothingness.

"_Ana!"_

**A/N: And there you have it! So… What do you think? Would you like longer chapters or does this length cut it? Let me know! Have a fabulous week and don't let work/ school nail you to the ground :) Xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please excuse my grammar hoOring ways, this is a weak spot of mine. Between work and family, I have been trying to get this chapter to you all day *growl* I despise Mondays! Any errors I will fix later on.**

**Thank you so much for all the feedback (reviews), alerts and favourites. I was actually shocked by the huge response. I know I have yet to respond to a few more of you who have reviewed in the last couple of days and I will :) Enjoy now!**

Chapter Two

There Are Limits:

My head is spinning and I feel disoriented. _Shit!_ Grabbing my head on either side with my hands, I hold on tight and bow my head downwards, my long hair cascading around me. The feeling recedes and my body regains its sense of balance. _Yeah, you probably shouldn't try to sit up so fast next time, silly girl!_ I yawn loudly and just as I am about to complete my yawn, a wave of nausea rises.

Clamping my hands tightly over my mouth, I make a feeble attempt at swallowing down the disgusting bile. _Of course… I would be so lucky! _My subconscious is peering over one of her many novels with raised eyebrows, giving me that cocky, _don't-be-silly-now-Ana-you're-smarter-than-that _look. Miss 'I'm all that and then some' stands in her dark corner and throws me a look of distaste mixed with pity. _Just for that you can stay in your dark little corner and throw your bitchy, harlot self a pity party because I won't need you around for a while,_ I tell her, narrowing my gaze on her shocked face.

Getting tangled in the duvet, I nearly face plant with the ground but find my saving grace in a strong pair of arms, wrapping around my tangled body. _Oh shit! _I can't deal with my husband right now, I have needs. _I'm going to… No, no, no! _The chance to get to the bathroom on time slips through my fingers as his grip on me tightens.

"Christian." I growl out.

_Oh crap! _The retching begins and it simply won't stop_. _ _I can't breathe! _The smell permeates my senses and it only serves as fuel for the morning sickness. Christian is holding my hair back and makes an attempt at rubbing soothing circles on my back. Under normal circumstances, these gestures would have been sweet. Right now, they do nothing to soothe my nausea.

My very sexy display stops but my queasiness lingers. _Oh god!_ Reaching one hand behind my head, I untangle his hand from my hair and with my right I swat his hand away from my back. Standing up quickly, my dizziness returns but I ignore it and make a quick dash for the bathroom.

"Ana!" He gets up and makes a beeline for me. I slam the door in his face and quickly turn the lock. Slumping to the floor with my back against the door, I draw my legs up to my chest, wrap my arms around them and rest my head, trying to keep my morning sickness at bay.

"Anastasia, open the door!" he roars out in anger and proceeds to bang on the door. _Poor door._ My body rattles as the door shakes against his pounding fist, sending its vibrations through me.

"God damn it, Anastasia! Open this fucking door, right now!" He says in a softer but more deadly voice; more controlled. _Yeah right, Mr Control Freak! After the stunt you pulled last night… or rather this morning? Seeing you and dealing with your mood swings is the last thing I want to do right now. _

"No!" I shout back and instantly regret it. Scrambling to my feet, I throw up, what I hope to be, the last bit of my morning sickness for today. This is awful!

"Ana baby, please open the door." comes his calm plea, "I need to see if you're okay. I'm worried, please." _Oh, no you don't, Mr Grey! _Now I am fuming. Stomping back to the door, I turn the lock and swing the door open. A look of relief washes over his face.

"Ana, baby-" He starts his speech but my anger is border-lining fury.

"You need to see if I'm okay?" I grit out at him through clenched teeth and push him against his chest, hard. His eyes bulge and he goes to open his mouth again. _No ways, it's my turn to speak!_

"You're worried, Christian?" I shout at him and move to shove him again but he is faster this time and grabs my wrists, holding them in a firm lock. "You should have thought about that last night before you ran off with your… _lover_."

"Ana?" He speaks quietly in a gentle tone.

"Let. Go. Of me." I hiss out, twisting and pulling back, trying to free myself from his grip. Clenching my jaw, I breathe in roughly through my nose and turn my eyes up to meet his grey ones. He looks bewildered and frightened. _My little, lost boy. _Pulling me closer, he crushes me to his chest and wraps his arms around me. I punch my fists into his sides and I can hear him wince slightly but his hold on me only tightens. I struggle to break free and eventually stop my futile efforts. He is just too strong.

I let my exhausted body slump against his and a torrent of unwanted tears cascade down my face.

"I'm so sorry, Ana." He tells me, "I'm so, so sorry." He continues to placate me, "Ssh, baby, ssh. Please don't cry, my beautiful, sweet girl."

My sobbing gets harder, my chest heaves heavily and my body trembles violently as I allow everything to course through me, unhindered. I feel him lift me up and carry me to the bed, laying me gently onto the soft sheets. Lying down next to me, he tries to wrap me in his warm arms and I turn over, facing in the opposite direction. Holding on tightly to my pillow, I stare, blankly, out of the window as the continuous flow of warm liquid tracks down my cheeks, over my lips and onto the white material.

"Why?" falls from my lips in a barely audible whisper. I feel him try to reach for me again and I move closer to the edge of the bed; dangerously close. How could he do this to me? The memory wraps itself around me, consuming me; torturing me; plaguing my mind.

_Christian is dancing. He is so beautiful when he dances and he moves with such grace. His hips sway seductively and my mouth waters, sending hot, sizzling currents racing through my body at the sexy deity's erotic display. He spins around and a loud gasp tumbles from my lips._

_Swaying her hips and grinding against Christian is my worst nightmare, Elena. A carnal, hungry look passes between them; a look Christian has used so often on me, right before he thrusts into my tight body._

_Licking her lips, Elena places her hand on his chest and leans towards him. I think I'm going to be sick. Christian leans down slowly and the minute their lips touch, they devour one another. Christian's sexual desire oozes from his body as he pins her body roughly against the dirty wall of the bar._

He is so quiet.

"She touched you…" I trail off, unable to finish that sentence. I couldn't touch him for such a long time and it broke my heart when he finally trusted me enough to confide in me. The reasons behind this specific hard limit were appalling.

It took me so long to teach him; guide him; show him that not every touch had to be painful. I had to work hard to achieve that; show Christian that he was worthy of being loved and that a loving touch could heal old wounds. Replace the bad memories with new ones; good memories.

Elena had done nothing to deserve that honour. The honour of touching Christian on his scars belonged to me and only me, yet he had handed that privilege over to that paedophile. One of the people, who had hurt him the most and had done nothing worthy of his time, let alone his trust, was now latching onto the place that had secretly only been mine.

Did this mean that he trusted her? God, he promised he would never see her again. I ask why again, needing an answer. He sighs heavily and keeps quiet.

The silence in our bedroom is deafening and it speaks louder than his words and actions. _I love you so fucking much, Fifty, it hurts!_ I want to scream these words out to him, right into his ear. I want him to understand, to see what is right in front of him but my heart is disintegrating and my world feels like it is slipping between my fingers. His betrayal

Sitting up, I place one foot on the floor, my other leg across the bed and turn my body around to look at him. I have two questions for him; questions that need truthful answers and these answers, his response, will determine my next course of action.

His beautiful grey eyes penetrate my blue ones. He is anxious and nervous. _As you should be, Mr Grey._

"You never answered any of my calls."

"I switched my phone off." I guess that explains why he was still fraternising with that ancient whore, more than ten minutes after I had escaped from Taylor, Escala and the rest of his security team. He was too caught up in that old hag. My news of Little Blip must have hit him really hard if he felt the need to turn his all-important Blackberry off and drink bourbon. That thought is like a hard slap to my face, making my goddess fall to her knees.

"If Taylor hadn't arrived when he had, would things with Elena have stopped at the first kiss?" I ask quietly and when he opens and closes his mouth several times, it provides me with all I need to know. I turn my head away from him and look out the window, watching the sun begin to rise. _Don't cry, Ana! You are a strong woman!_

"Do you even care for this baby, Christian?" I ask, almost too softly to be heard, "Do you even want this child?" _Our child, _I add in my head as a deep sadness washes over me.

"No… Yes, I mean… Fuck! I don't know, Anastasia!" I whip my head around as the tears form once again in my eyes and his hands are knotted in his hair. "Christ, we're both still so young, especially you. You're not even old enough. You've just gotten your degree, Ana."

The truth is like a punch to my gut. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around my stomach and bend over, trying to protect the little life growing inside me. Christian is at my side in a heartbeat, "Jesus Christ, Ana are you okay, baby?" Concern for me is dripping from his words and the second he tries to embrace me I slap his hands away and get up.

"I… I have to go." I stutter, "I'm s… sorry." I walk towards the closet and grab a small bag. I can feel Christian right behind me, his breath fanning the back of my neck.

"Anastasia, what are you doing?" I ignore him and pack all of my old clothes; the ones I bought with my own hard earned cash and place them in my bag. Turning around, I find him blocking my way with his tall frame and I duck around him, making my way to the bathroom. I throw my toiletries and other essentials haphazardly on top of my clothes.

"Please baby, stop." _Not having so much fun anymore, Mr Grey? It sure as shit looked like you were having a ball earlier this morning._

Standing up, I catch my reflection in the mirror and cringe. _Shit! _He must have washed my face off last night and all I can see are dark circles under my eyes from all the emotional turmoil and, lack of sleep. Even my dress has been changed for one of his t-shirts. _How dare he touch that Bitch Troll and then smear her filth all over me! Gah! _I want to rip my hair out and throw up all over both of them.

I somehow feel violated and I am completely repulsed. Stripping right down to my birth suit, not caring that he is watching, I quickly change into something comfortable; nothing revealing. Grabbing a hairband, I tie my hair into a messy bun and storm out of the bathroom, barrelling into his side on my way out.

"Anastasia Grey, would you just stop this nonsense, right now! You are not going anywhere. You need to calm down and think about this. Come back to bed and get some rest, you look very tired."

"Fuck you, Christian Grey!" I scream out with as much venom as I can muster.

"Sir?" _Would you look at that, Jason Taylor to the rescue; always ready to save you. Not this time, Mr Grey. This time you really fucked up._

Slipping my wedding ring off, I thrust it violently at his head and watch with satisfaction as he tries to dodge its blow. Standing up right again, he walks towards me and has the mordacity to open his mouth again.

"Ana…" I hold both hands up towards him, signalling for him to stop. _Just stop!_ I let out a small laugh, one saturated with disbelief and sounding just a tad crazy.

"You know something, Christian. I gave you all of me, everything I had. I followed your orders the best I could. I dealt with and put up with you, all your fucked upness and even entertained your crazy, psychotic exes. I taught you how to love and not be so frightened by a loving touch. Showing you things you didn't even dare to dream of."

Taking a deep breath, I plough on, "I always used to believe that I would never be enough for you. Never be able to become the complete submissive you required. Well you know what? Fuck you and your controlling ways. You, Mr Grey…" I take another breath and shake my arm and finger at him, "… You, are not enough, for me. I deserve more than all the shit you have put me through from day one; more than you obviously have to offer."

He is stunned into silence. _Good! Fuck him. I am worth more than this. My Little Blip is worth more than this. _Taking off my bracelet, the charms shining with all our firsts just like my eyes from the tears swimming in them, I throw it on the floor at his feet.

"You can add another charm to that thing, another first Christian," I say, feeling slightly manic as I point to the offending piece of jewellery, "You can buy something that resembles a divorce." At my words, he blanches and for a minute I truly believe he is going to pass out but simply crumples to his knees.

"Good bye, Christian Grey." Grabbing my bag, I storm down the emergency staircase.

I exit the garage and start to run at full speed. I just continue to get away as quickly as possible until I am all out of breath. Slowing down, I bend over and rest my hands on my knees. _Breathe, Ana breathe! _Hot liquid drips onto the pavement and my body shakes from the onslaught of emotions, assaulting my frayed nerves. The magnitude of what has just happened hits me like a freight train and I wobble slightly, bend down and touch the ground, trying to regain my balance.

"Ana, darling." The sickly sweet, mocking voice reaches my ears, unwelcome.

You have _**got**_to be shitting me! My goddess stops sulking in the corner and my subconscious springs up from her chair and, together they make their way towards me, forming a protective barrier around my too fragile state. _You silly, old witch,_ o_ur Ana has limits too and you are the very last one for today, _they both sneer at her in unison. Drying my face swiftly, I stand up and turn my eyes up to face the psychotic, husband stealing bitch.

"Elena."

**A/N: Pregnancy hormones! Poor Ana :( everything she experiences is intensified tenfold (I remember my temper rising and exploding faster than a volcanic eruption on more than one, silly little occasion).**

**And Christian is a douche bag, he messed up big time! Now, I don't know about you guys but I have serious issues with betrayal and infidelity, even in the smallest of portions. I have no idea what Christian could possibly do to make Anastasia forgive him and learn to trust him again. Any suggestions on what Christian can do to win his Ana back?**

**Right, I am going to make a cup of coffee and watch The Avengers… since I bought it just over a month ago and it's just been sitting there in the drawer. :)**

**Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh! Before I go, please can you PM me on how you would feel about a slash story? Main characters are Christian and Doctor Flynn (young, blonde and rather good looking, as Ana describes him remember?). The story line has been running through my head for nearly a week and I am just curious to see if it's too soon to post something like that or not.**


End file.
